OSIRIS BOOK 1 (THE INTRODUCTION)
by HeavenRain0203
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan siswa siswi baru SMA 101 yang menemukan keanehan dan kejanggalan di masa orientasi mereka. WARNING: GS! story. Lai Guanlin, Kang Daniel, Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwu. PanWink/LaJi, OngNiel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I dont own all the characters in here. they are belong to them selves. The story inspired by Lexiu Xu's novels. I make no money from this. so, please don't sue me"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kisah tentang siswa siswi paling cemerlang di SMA 101. SMA dengan segudang prestasi yang mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan di kancah Internasional, baik prestasi akademik maupun non akademik. SMA pertama yang berdiri di Korea Selatan dan mampu bertahan hingga saat ini, telah berulang kali berhasil mencetak generasi unggulan bangsa. Namun, sejalan dengan usianya yang tak lagi muda, sekolah ini juga memiliki banyak catatan kelam. Begitu banyak cerita takhayul tersebar di masyarakat tentang bagaimana SMA 101 ini di kutuk. Tapi nyatanya semua itu tidak mengurangi minat para pelajar dan orang tua untuk bersekolah maupun menyekolahkan anak mereka disini. Karena jika kalian mampu bersekolah di SMA 101, maka masa depan kalian akan terjamin.

Dan inilah kisah tentang siswa siswi yang bersekolah di SMA 101 yang penuh dengan misteri.

1\. Lai Kuanlin (15 tahun)

\- Tahun pertama

\- Produk akselerasi

\- Siswa termuda di angkatannya, tapi menyembunyikan fakta ini

\- Pewaris Chunghwa Telecom, salah satu perusahaan multi nasional yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi

\- Perusahaan keluarganya tercatat sebagai perusahaan nomor dua yang memberikan keuntungan tertinggi terhadap ekonomi negara

\- Dingin namun sebenarnya perhatian

\- Jarang ngomong karena lebih senang mengamati

\- Menguasai beberapa seni bela diri

\- Namun lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan otak daripada otot

\- Dinobatkan sebagai _most wanted student_ sejak menampakkan wajahnya di SMA 101

2\. Kang Daniel (16 tahun)

\- Tahun pertama

\- Pewaris Kang Hotel yang tersebar di seluruh Asia

\- Didapuk sebagai _sunshine boy_ nya SMA 101

\- Karena perangainya yang ramah dan selera humornya yang receh

\- Apalagi ketika tengah nyengir dan memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menyembul lucu

\- Pemilik _body goals 2k18_

\- Bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan bahu lebar yang _sandarable_

\- Menguasai hapkido

\- _Hate creepy things,_ tapi masuk sekolah yang punya cerita hantu setebal novel Harry Potter

\- Tidak suka makhluk yang mempunya kaki lebih banyak darinya. Nyatanya cinta kucing yang berkaki empat

3\. Park Jihoon (16 tahun)

\- Tahun pertama

\- Masuk jajaran pewaris Hanyang Group

\- Perusahaan keluarga Park yang menguasai bidang ekspedisi, media, properti, _agriculture_ , medis hingga kuliner

\- Hanyang Group tercatat sebagai perusahaan _chaebol_ nomor satu di Korea

\- Berbeda dengan latar belakang keluarganya, dia tidak begitu menonjol di sekolah

\- Masuk SMA 101 dengan nilai tes yang memuaskan, ranking dua dari seluruh siswa angkatannya

\- Tipikal siswi cerdas yang culun

\- Berambut hitam lurus sepunggung, berponi dan berkacamata dengan bingkai tipis

\- Bertubuh mungil dan berisi

\- Misterius

4\. Ong Seongwu (16 tahun)

\- Tahun pertama

\- Peraih ranking satu di tes masuk SMA 101

\- Punya daya ingat fotografis yang membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan apapun yang dia lihat dan dengar

\- Genius tingkat dewa

\- Peraih beasiswa sejak SMP

\- Sayangnya kejeniusannya itu dibarengi dengan kelakuannya yang tukang buat onar

\- Ayahnya adalah pejabat negara yang dipenjara karena kasus korupsi, Ibunya kabur setelah Ayahnya ditangkap dan ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah rumah bordil beberapa bulan kemudian

\- Dirawat oleh tetangganya sejak musibah yang dialami oleh keluarganya

\- Jago karate

\- Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang pernah ngebully dia.

.

.

.

A/A/N: So, here's another story from me. Ngebet pengen nulis FF dengan genre misteri nyerempet thriller gara-gara baca ulang novel-novelnya Kalex. Jadi jangan heran kalau penokohan ataupun plot cerita ini akan mengalami kesamaan atau kemiripan dengan novelnya Kalex hehehe.. But, I will try my best, supaya nggak sama plek sama cerita Kalex...So, apakah kalian tertarik dengan cerita ini? Review juseyooong~~


	2. PROLOG

Sejujurnya aku benci harus berjalan sendirian di sekolah pada malam hari seperti ini. Meski aku tahu ratusan siswa berkumpul di auditorium dan beberapa lainnya di pos jaga, tapi itu tidak menghentikan setitik rasa takut di hatiku. Oke, aku akan jujur. Aku percaya hantu dan takut setengah mati pada makhluk halus itu. aku hanya berdoa sepenuh hati semoga Tuhan yang maha pengasih membuat hambanya yang penuh dosa ini bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat.

Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke laboratorium biologi yang gelap. Listrik memang sengaja dimatikan oleh para panitia MOS keparat itu, hanya auditorium yang mendapat suplai pencahayaan yang memadai. Sedangkan aku disuruh untuk mengelilingi sekolah terkutuk yang punya cerita hantu ini hanya bermodal senter yang daya baterainya sudah hampir habis. Sialan!

Kulihat beberapa prop seperti kerangka manusia dan beberapa properti penunjang kelas biologi di tutup dengan kain hitam. Jika aku tidak memiliki harga diri yang kelewat tinggi, pasti sekarang aku sudah menangis meraung melihat properti yang nampak seperti manusia berbungkus kain itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

Seandainya saja tugas sialan untuk mencari lencana berlambang sekolah bisa dikerjakan secara berkelompok, aku pasti akan dengan terpaksa,-tapi lebih baik daripada sendiri, mengajak gadis culun kikuk itu atau bahkan si beruang dengan gigi kelinci itu untuk mencari bersama-sama.

AAARRRGHH

Daripada terus menggerutu lebih baik aku mulai mencari lencana sialan itu ditempat-tempat yang mungkin di jadikan persembunyian. Kubuka beberapa laci dan kabinet yang ada di lab itu. Kuperiksa dengan detail hingga ke pojokan. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak, dan kuyakinkan diriku bahwa itu hanya efek angin malam yang terlalu dingin. Lalu senterku menyorot ke pojokan laci dimana sebuah lempengan tembaga berlambang sekolahku berada.

"Yes! Akhirnya" pekikku girang.

Kukantongi lencana itu, lalu berbalik untuk segera pergi keluar dari Lab. Tapi tubuhku membeku mendapati pemandangan lab. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku punya daya ingat fotografis yang membuatkan tak akan lupa pada apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Tapi..

WHAT THE HELL!

Patung kerangka manusia nya menghilang satu!.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Holaaa~ Apakah kalian tertarik dengan cerita ini? Please leave some reviews if you do. See you in the next chapter :*


	3. HARI PENYAMBUTAN

**Disclaimer : "I don't own all the characters in here. they are belong to the selves. This story inspired by Lexi Xu's novels. I make no money from this, so please don't sue me"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ONG SEONGWU-**

Aku berjalan tergesa, atau lebih tepatnya berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan rumah atap yang kutempati dengan rumah induk semangku. Perkenalkan dulu, namaku Ong Seongwu, 16 tahun, siswi SMA 101 atau lebih tepatnya lagi siswi baru SMA 101 atau lebih tepatnya lagi aku akan menjadi siswi SMA 101 jika hari ini aku bisa sampai di SMA 101 tepat pada waktunya. _For Goodness sake,_ pagi ini seharusnya aku sudah berada di sekolah untuk bersiap mengikuti penyambutan siswa siswi baru, tapi rupanya Tuhan berkata lain dengan membuatku bangun kesiangan. Arrrhh sial! Aku memang selalu bangun siang! Atau mungkin SMA 101 saja yang jadwal masuk sekolahnya terlalu pagi dan tidak cocok dengan jadwalku. Seharusnya aku tidak masuk sekolah yang jadwalnya seperti diktator yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut kebebasanku. Tapi sayangnya SMA 101 adalah sekolah kenamaan yang aku yakin siapapun pasti ingin bersekolah disana, Termasuk aku. Ya Tuhan, semoga aku masih diizinkan untuk menuntut ilmu disana dan bukannya dipulangkan karena datang terlambat di hari pertama masuk.

"Seongwu-ya, sarapan dulu" tawar induk semangku ketika melihatku melintasi depan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Bi. Tapi aku sudah terlambat" balasku setengah berteriak dan melanjutkan langkahku ke halte bus.

Sebenarnya yang kumaksud dengan induk semang adalah tetanggaku yang berbaik hati merawatku setelah Ayah dan Ibuku yang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkanku seorang diri. Tetanggaku itu menawariku tinggal di rumah atapnya tanpa uang sewa, juga sering memberiku makanan gratis. Pokoknya dia adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Cerita lengkapnya kapan-kapan saja karena aku harus segera menaiki bus yang sudah disesaki penumpang itu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di SMA 101 dengan selamat, dan sedang berusaha bernego dengan _security_ yang berjaga untuk memperbolehkanku masuk.

"Ayolah Pak ijinkan saya masuk"

"Nggak bisa. Penyambutannya baru aja mulai, kamu tunggu aja di luar situ sampai guru piketnya datang dan mengijinkanmu masuk"

"Yaelah. Makanya baru mulai itu, nggak apa-apa dong saya masuk. Baru telat bentar ini"

"Nggak bisa! Kamu ini ya, bebal banget dibilangin. Siswi baru tapi udah ngelanggar aturan di hari pertama masuk. Ditambah lagi penampilanmu nggak rapi banget. Kalo nggak lihat seragammu, udah kukira berandalan kau" cerocos si satpam bertubuh pendek bernama Park Sunkwang itu, tenang aja aku tahu dari name tag nya kok, aku belum sempet kenalan.

"Halah Pak, nggak usah nyeramahin saya. Nanti saya juga diceramahin guru piket. Bapak nggak perlu ikut-ikutan, bisa gumoh saya nanti" selaku santai tanpa nada menghina. Karena aku memang sadar kok penampilanku jauh dari kata rapi sekarang. Seragamku yang belum sempat kuseterika sejak baru ambil dari sekolah, jadi masih bau baju baru banget. Rok yang pendek banget, membuatku harus mengenakan _shorts_ sebagai dalaman. Sialnya, panjangan _shorts_ nya daripada rok nya. Tapi bodo amatlah, daripada paha seksi gue jadi tontonan banyak orang ewww. Rambut pendekku yang seperti milik Amber f(x) juga berantakan karena nggak sempet aku sisir.

"Eh, Pak di panggil Pak Guru itu tuh" ucapku sambil menunjuk arah di belakang si satpam.

Satpam yang bernama Park Sunkwang itu berbalik, celah antara gerbang dan tubuhnya yang sempit itu kuterobos paksa dengan mudah. Jangan salah, di balik tubuh kurusku ini tersimpan otot-otot yang sanggup mengguncang dunia hahahahaha. Selagi si satpam berusah menyetabilkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung, aku melarikan diri dengan segenap kemampuanku.

"YAAAAAAA!" teriak Sunkwang menggelegar.

Hihihihi maaf ya Pak, kali ini aja aku menyusahkanmu. Setelah aku mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini, aku nggak akan datang lewat gerbang sekolah. Ups!

.

.

.

Aku mengendap-endap memasuki barisan siswa-siswi baru. Sekolah ini aneh, para siswa nya disuruh berbaris di depan siswinya. Mungkin para guru pikir para siswa sering berulah, padahal para siswi lah yang senang bergosip kala upacara. Kalau begini caranya, makin amanlah para siswi tersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi para siswa. Aku menerobos barisan itu dan mendapat desisan tidak suka dari para siswi. Bodo amat, dibaris belakang udah penuh jadi aku nggak punya teman sebaris. Eh ternyata sampe depan juga nggak ada yang kosong. Aku menatap ke seorang siswi yang lebih pendek dariku dan sedikit berisi tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kuamati seragamnya yang rapi dan wangi, rambutnya yang panjang terurai, kacamatanya, sepatunya yang kukenali dari brand murah. Dia pasti siswi culun yang masuk SMA 101 dengan beasiswa sepertiku, tapi tentunya aku tidak culun.

"ssst, geser!" perintahku.

Si siswi tersebut menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan tajam di balik kacamatanya. Tapi karena aku balas memelototinya, dia buru-buru bergeser ke samping dengan wajah ketakutan. Tsk, yang kayak dia ini nih pasti jadi sasaran bully. Duh!

Sampai kapan sih kepala sekolah itu akan berpidato, ubun-ubunku sudah berasap karena terpapar sinar matahari.

.

.

.

Aku menggendong tasku yang super ringan,- karena hanya berisi sebuah buku, menuju ke kelasku. Ini hanya kelas sementara untuk masa orientasi, setelah selesai akan ada pembagian kelas lagi. Ketika memasuki kelas, aku melihat tiga orang cewek tengah memojokkan seorang cewek. Oh si culun tadi. Tiga orang cewek yang kutebak dari golongan kaya dan populer dan kini tengah membully seorang cewek yang kutu buku culun dan tidak bisa membela diri. Kuperhatikan cewek culun itu hanya menundukkan kepala tak membalas celotehan cewek-cewek itu.

"kalian liat nggak girls, potongan rambutnya aja udah _out of date_ banget" seru si cewek berwajah cantik, wajahnya cenderung kalem tapi sayangngnya mulutnya jauh dari kata kalem. Kayak serigala berbulu domba, dari nametag nya sih tertulis Jung Chaeyon.

Teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapan si serigala berbulu domba tadi terkikik heboh. Kikikan yang membuatku mengorek telingaku karena gatal. Entah apa yang lucu dari ucapan penuh hinaan itu.

"Lihat, sepatunya juga dong Chae. Itu mah sama sabun mandi lo mahalan sabun lo kali" sahut cewek lainnya yang rambutnya sengaja diikal di ujungnya, Lee Siyeon.

"Duh jangan samain sama sabun mandi gue lah. Nggak level" balas si serigala berbulu domba.

Karena tidak tahan lagi aku melewati pintu dengan sedikit menyenggol cewek-cewek itu, karena mereka memang dipinggir pintu masuk.

"Shit!" maki mereka kesal karena terhuyung, lalu menatap padaku murka.

"Apa?" tanyaku santai melihat wajah marah mereka.

"Lo mau cari gara-gara sama kita ya?" tanya si cewek ketiga yang bernama Joo Kyulkyung. Duh namanya ribet banget.

"Apa maksud lo nabrak-nabrak kita?"

"Santai aja elah. Cuma kesenggol dikit ini kan, nggak pake tenaga apapun gue nyenggolnya" jawabku santai sambil melirik ke arah cewek culun itu. Kukira aku akan melihat cewek itu berkaca-kaca karena dibully, atau setidaknya ketakutan lah. Ini malah si culun itu berwajah datar tapi ujung bibirnya sedikit melengkung dan binar matanya nampak tengah tersenyum geli.

"Nggak pake tenaga apaan. Gue sampe hampir jatuh tadi" sahut si ikal.

"Itu mah elo nya aja yang letoy" jawabku masih santai.

"LO!.." belum sempet si serigala berbulu domba melanjutkan ucapannya ada Kakak kelas panitia MOS yang mendampingi kelas ini masuk.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bergerombol di depan kelas?" tanya Kakak Kelas cewek yang bertubuh tinggi semampai. Entah namanya siapa, dia sengaja nggak pake nametag kayak gue.

"Nggak ada apa-apa Kak. Kita Cuma kenalan aja kok" jawabku santai, sambil merangkul Siyeon yang otomatis berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulanku, tapi tentu saja rangkulanku tak semudah itu dilepaskan oleh cewek yang hanya pernah mengangkat kuas make up ini.

"Yaudah. Cepat duduk di tempat masing-masing"

Kami semua menuju ke tempat duduk, dan kulihat si cewek culun yang bernama Park Jihoon itu duduk sendirian. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendudukkan bokongku disampingnya. Kutatap si culun itu yang nampak kaget setengah bahagia ketika melihatku duduk disampingnya. Mungkin dia berpikir dia tidak akan punya teman di kelas ini. Yah, bukan berarti aku mau jadi temannya sih. Aku lebih baik tidak berurusan terlalu dalam dengan orang lain. Merepotkan!

"Ngg...Makasih ya tadi udah bantuin aku dari mereka" ucapnya sedikit gugup padaku.

"Biasa aja. Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain mereka kok. Eh pake lo-gue aja, geli gue denger lo ngomong aku-kamuan" ucapku.

"Eh..oke"

"Tapi kalo lo emang niat berterima kasih ke gue, lo bisa traktir gue makan siang ntar" ucapku setengah bercanda.

"Oke" jawabnya lagi.

Lah, gue yang kaget. Dia kan pasti siswa beasiswa juga disini pasti nggak punya banyak duit kayak gue. Duh, padahal tadi gue Cuma bercanda.

"Eh nggak usah! Gue Cuma bercanda tadi"

"Tapi gue serius kok, nanti gue traktir makan siang"

Belum sempat aku membalas, si kakak kelas tadi sudah berseru "itu yang dibelakang ngobrolin apa? Kok seru banget?"

"Duh! Lanjutin aja Kak, nggak usah kepo" jawabku santai.

"Kamu, maju sini kedepan!"

Dengan langkah sedikit terseret dan dagu terangkat tinggi, aku melangkah ke depan kelas sambil terus menatapnya yang juga menatapku.

"Sedari tadi saya memberi pengarahan, kamu malah asik ngobrol sendiri. Emangnya kamu denger apa yang saya omongin tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

"Denger kok"

"Coba ulangi!"

"Ini berhubungan sama Kakak yang nggak pake nametag, atau lebih tepatnya semua panitia MOS nggak pake nametag. Jadi kita siswa baru disuruh untuk mencari tahu nama kalian, entah dengan cara apapun. Pokoknya nanti di akhir jadwal hari ini kita harus sudah hafal semua nama panitia MOS"

Tuhkan. Udah kubilang aku dengerin si kakak ini meski aku ngobrol sama si culun itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu nggak pake nametag?"

"Yah kan semua siswa punya hak yang sama. Masa Kakak boleh nggak pake nametag, saya nggak boleh sih Kak?"

"Ong Seongwu" ucapnya lalu memberi jeda setelah menyebutkan namaku, yang aku berani bertaruh pasti siswa disini belum ada yang tahu, "Kepala sekolah Kwon sudah memperingatiku untuk lebih memperhatikanmu. Meski kamu peraih ranking pertama, mendapat beasiswa full dari sekolah karena daya ingat fotografismu itu, bukan berarti kau bisa berlaku seenakmu disini"

Kudengar kasak-kusuk teman sekelasku, entah karena Kakak kelas ini menyebut namaku atau karena kemampuanku yang memang menakjubkan ini. Tak heran sih, sudah banyak orang yang terkagum dengan ingatan fotografisku ini.

"Lalu saya harus apa, Kak?"

"Kau bisa keluar kelas lalu pergi ke perpustakaan, bantu Bu Yumi merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan"

"Baik,Kak" sahutku lalu segera meninggalkan kelas.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan aku sia-siakan. Aku memang sudah mencari waktu untuk bisa menjelajahi sekolah ini, mencari jalan-jalan rahasia untuk keluar masuk sekolah. Yosh, mari kuasai sekolah ini dengan menemukan semua rahasianya HUAHAAHAHAHA.

.

.

.

TBC

AN/ : special thanks to **_winkinie_** and _**Niew**_ who always leave comments on my story. actually, I almost delete this story because no one left review, so it means this story is not interesting. But, I always cherish every comment you left for me, and the both of them make me wanted to continue this story. Thank you.

Cerita selanjutnya yang mungkin akan aku update adalah **Blooming in autumn.** Udah lama anakku yang satu itu belum aku update. Still waiting for your feedbacks. Thank you..


	4. TEMAN PERTAMA

**Dislaimer : " I don't own all the characters in here. they are belong to them selves. this story inspired by Lexi Xu's novels. i make no money from this, so please don't sue me"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PARK JIHOON-**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, bukan hanya sekolah biasa tapi SMA. Itu berarti aku akan segera memasuki masa SMA, masa yang kata mayoritas orang adalah masa-masa yang terindah dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan dan tergantikan oleh apapun. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersemangat memulai hari ini, karena selain alasan diatas ini pertama kalinya aku bersekolah di Korea. Kalian pasti bertanya sebelum ini memangnya aku bersekolah dimana? Aku mengenyam pendidikan Sekolah Dasar dan Sekolah Menengah Pertama ku di Boston, Inggris. Dan kali ini aku ngeyel untuk bersekolah di negeri kelahiranku ini. Meski ini artinya aku harus bersembunyi. Itu untuk cerita lain waktu saja.

Aku diantar pagi-pagi oleh supir keluargaku ke sekolah, karena aku tidak ingin memulai hari dengan berlari-lari menuju gerbang yang hampir di tutup. Aku memasuki kawasan sekolah yang masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa siswi yang telah tiba. Mungkin mereka seperti aku yang tidak sabar untuk memulai hari sebagai siswa SMA. Aku menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat dimana kelas sementaraku. Setelah menemukannya aku segera memasuki kelas, ada dua siswi yang sudah berada di dalam kelas. Pertama gadis berambut pendek yang sedang bermain handphone di meja tengah, lalu seorang siswi berambut panjang yang sedang menunduk membaca buku dimeja pojok. Aku berhenti melangkah ketika melihat gadis di pojok itu. Mengingat begitu banyak cerita hantu tentang sekolah ini, aku takut bahwa gadis itu ternyata juga contoh nyatanya. Tapi ketika melihat gadis itu mendongak untuk melihatku yang terdiam di pintu masuk, aku menjadi sedikit tenang karena wajahnya ternyata tak sepucat mayat. Lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku ke bangku pojok lain yang masih tersisa.

Tak lama siswa siswi mulai berdatangan dan mengisi kelas. Seingatku akan ada dua puluh siswa mengisi kelas ini. Kelas yang semula sepi kini mulai berisik orang-orang berbicara dan bercanda. Ada beberapa siswa yang sepertinya berasal dari sekolah yang sama dan kini menjadi teman sekelas lagi, ada yang saling berkenalan dan mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mencoba mengajakku berkenalan dan aku tidak berinisiatif untuk mengakrabkan diri. Begini lebih baik.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi dan ada kakak kelas yang menghampiri kelas kami untuk menyuruh kami segera mengikuti upacara penyambutan di lapangan. Aku mengikuti serombongan gadis di kelasku yang berjalan ke lapangan dengan berisik dan tertawa yang mungkin bagi mereka terdengar imut dan manis, tapi sungguh aku ingin sekali mencekik mereka karena suara mereka yang menjadi sumber polusi suara itu.

Aku berbaris tepat di belakang barisan siswa-siswa, mencoba mengikuti upacara pertamaku dengan khidmat. Tapi sayangnya, matahari hari ini sedang bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya, baru lima belas menit dan kepalaku sudah terasa pening. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tak sepanas tadi, aku mendongak dan melihat sebuah punggung siswa berambut kecokelatan didepanku. Kulihat dia menghalau sinar matahari yang mengarah padaku dengan tubuh menjulangnya. Rambut dan tengkuknya nampak basah karena keringat.

'Apakah dia sengaja? Tadi bayangannya tidak melindungiku? Ah sudahlah. Aku saja yang terlalu GR'

Kutundukkan kembali kepalaku, namun kali ini merasa adem karena bayangan cowok jangkung tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang yang berbisik menyuruhku geser.

'Duh, disuruh geser kemana lagi sih? Udah pas gini njiir' dumelku dalam hati lalu kutolehkan kepaku dengan kesal. Tapi begitu mendapati wajah cewek yang cukup galak, segera kuganti ekspresiku dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Sebuah respon yang pasti didapatkan cewek tadi dengan tatapannya yang mengancam itu.

Aku mendumel dalam hati karena kembali kepanasan dan tidak lagi terlindung dari bayang cowok itu.

'Hah~ panas-panasan lagi deh'

Aku melirik cewek disebelahku. Dia sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cantik seandainya rambutnya tidak secepak itu dan dandanannya tidak selebor seperti ini. Matanya cukup lebar meski tidak memilik double eyelid, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna peach alami, pipi tirusnya yang menjadi idaman setiap gadis Korea saat ini tidak seperti pipiku yang senantiasa chubby sejak aku lahir, juga diperlengkap dengan dagu nya yang lancip. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi semampai benar-benar idaman. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya sama sekali, dari tempatku berdiri saja aku bisa tahu pasti bahwa dia tidak mencuci dan menyeterika seragamnya. Bau baju baru masih tercium. Menarik sekali gadis ini.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak sepanas tadi. Ketika aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat tubuh jangkung cowok itu lagi-lagi melindungiku dari kejamnya sengatan sang surya. Kali ini aku bisa melihat wajah cowok itu karena dia sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan mata yang tajam. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir penuh berwarna pink itu. Kombinasi wajah yang tidak bisa tidak membuat orang lain terpana karena keindahannya.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara penyambutan usai aku segera kembali ke kelas, ingin ngadem dengan segera. Tapi ketika hendak menuju ke bangkuku ada yang menarik tanganku. Tiga orang cewek yang dari gayanya sudah bisa kutebak apa mau mereka.

"Astaga. Lihat siapa yang masuk ke kelas kita?" tanya si cewek yang bername tag Jung Chaeyon. Kedua temannya tertawa meski aku tak tahu apa yang lucu dari perkataan Chaeyon ini.

"Dari name tag nya sih Park Jihoon, Chae" jawab Lee Siyeon.

"Oh, yang ranking dua itu Chae" si Joo Kyulkyung ikut bicara.

"Bodo amat soal ranking nggak penting! Yang gue bingung orang macam dia bisa sekelas sama kita? Please deh kelas kita tuh isinya gue Jung Chaeyon, Putri CEO HI Media Group, Lai Kuanlin pewaris Chunghwa Telecom, Kang Daniel pewaris Kang Hotel. Nah, elo? Siapa? Gue yakin lo Cuma anak beasiswa" Jung Chaeyon kembali berkata dengan nada penuh penghinaan.

Aku memilih diam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan tawaku yang ingin keluar. Ah, andaikan elo tahu Jung Chaeyon.

"Tapi Chae, kan gosipnya pewaris Hanyang Group masuk SMA 101 tahun ini" kata Joo Kyulkyung.

"Dan lo pikir karena cewek ini marganya Park, lo jadi berpikir dia ada hubungannya ada Hanyang Group?" Lee Siyeon menimpali.

Jung Chaeyon tertawa remeh mendengar obrolan kedua temannya.

"Duh Kyung, jutaan orang bermarga Park di Korea ini. Apa mereka semua juga ada hubungannya sama Hanyang?" Chaeyon tertawa dengan kikikannya itu, aku hampir saja refleks mengorek telingaku tapi berhasil kutahan hasratku itu.

"Terus si cewek cupu ini? pewaris Hanyang?" Chaeyon kembali mendekatiku yang masih menunduk. "kalian liat nggak girls, potongan rambutnya aja udah _out of date_ banget"dia berujar lantang sambil memainkan rambutku dengan tangannya.

Teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapan Jung Chaeyon tadi terkikik heboh. Kalau bisa aku malah ingin tertawa lantang di depan muka mereka.

"Lihat, sepatunya juga dong Chae. Itu mah sama sabun mandi lo mahalan sabun lo kali"

"Duh jangan samain sama sabun mandi gue lah. Nggak level"

Aduh sumpah lucu banget sih ini. Perutku bisa sakit karena kelamaan nahan ketawa gini.

Tiba-tiba mereka mengumpat keras dan sontak aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat cewek berambut cepak tadi ternyata menabrak tiga cewek tadi. Cewek tomboy tadi tidak gentar menghadapi Jung Chaeyon dan antek-anteknya, membuat seulas senyum geli lolos dari kedua belah bibirku. Merasa terhibur dengan aksi keempat orang didepanku ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku oleh karena itu kutolehkan kepalaku dan mataku bertemu dengan sepasang manik pekat yang kukenali dari upacara tadi pagi. Bukannya mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu tertangkap basah olehku bahwa dia memperhatikanku, dia justru makin lekat mengamatiku hingga akulah yang mengalah mengalihkan pandanganku dan segera kuhapus senyum yang sempat terlukis dibibirku tanpa bisa kucegah.

Mataku kini bertemu dengan cewek tomboy itu, semoga saja wajahku berhasil menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan, cemas dan kelegaan karena pertolongannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kakak pembina kami tiba dan membubarkan gerombolan kecil kami. Akhirnya...

.

.

.

Aku senang sekali karena cewek itu memilih duduk disampingku. Jujur saja cewek ini menarik dan membuatku penasaran. Sepertinya dia punya banyak sekali sisi menarik. Aku mencoba mengajaknya berteman dengan mentraktirnya makan siang, meski dia menolak tapi aku yakin dia sebenarnya memang membutuhkan itu.

Lagi-lagi dia mengejutkanku dengan sikapnya yang berani saat Kakak pembina kami itu menegurnya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui siapa namanya. WOW. Aku jadi semakin ingin berteman dengannya.

Tapi sayangnya dia dihukum ke perpustakaan sehingga membuatku melewatkan penjelasan Kakak pembina tentang sekolah ini seorang diri.

Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi Ong Seongwu,-nama cewek tomboy itu- belum kembali ke kelas. Karena merasa lapar aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin, siapa tahu saja dia sudah menungguku di kantin. Aku mengamati kantin yang ramai dari balik kacamataku, mencoba mencari tubuh kurus Ong Seongwu antara kerumunan itu.

"OI CULUN!"

Entah kenapa aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan ternyata Ong Seongwu duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah ke taman. Dia duduk bersama dua siswa yang tidak ku kenal. Jelas bukan dari kelas kami. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya lalu duduk di kursi sampingnya berhadapan dengan dua cowok tadi. Memberikan senyum canggung dan berpura-pura tidak berani membalas pandangan mereka.

"Katanya lo tadi mau traktir gue, jadi nggak?"

"Jadi kok" balasku dengan suara pelan.

"Wah, kita dapat traktiran juga nggak nih?" tanya salah satu cowok yang bergigi gingsul.

"HEH! Dia Cuma mau nraktir gue. Siapa lo?"

"Makanya dong Seongwu kenalin kita. ada cewek manis kok nggak mau ngenalin kita-kita" jawab cowok yang satunya dan memberiku senyum yang terlampau ramah.

Halah dari gayanya aja udah ketebak. Cowok modelan gini tuh yang suka bikin baper anak cewek orang. Lagipula aku nggak baper. Dengan penampilan aku yang culun gini jarang ada cowok yang bakal noleh dua kali pas lihat aku. dan cowok ini, pasti selalu bilang kalimat tadi ke semua cewek yang ditemuinya.

"Kenalan sendiri lah. Punya mulut kan?" balas Seongwu sengit.

"Kenalin manis, gue Joo Haknyeon" kata cowok yang terlalu ramah tadi.

"Park Jihoon" jawabku dengan senyum malu-malu.

Sedangkan cowok bergingsul tadi mengamatiku sesaat lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum simpul yang terkesan ramah. Benar-benar ramah yang tulus bukan modus seperti Haknyeon, "Gue Park Woojin"

"Park Jihoon" balasku lagi.

"HEH! Pesenin gue sama Jihoon makanan sana" suruh Seongwu pada kedua orang tadi, membuatku kaget.

"Eh, nggak usah. Gue bisa pesen sendiri kok. Kalo lo mau dipesenin juga biar gue aja" aku berusaha tidak memperkeruh suasana. Kan gawat kalo sampai dua cowok ini tersinggung.

"Udah nggak apa-apa. Mereka ini bawahan gue kok. Lo tenang aja" ucap Seongwu yang membuatku makin heran "Udah sana, pesenin gue sama Jihoon makan!"

Setelah mengucapkan pesananku dan dua cowok tadi pergi aku menatap Seongwu yang duduk sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya seperti di warung. Duh benar-benar memang cewek ini, nggak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali.

"Maksud lo tadi apa sih?"

"Jadi gini ceritanya, gue tadi ketemu mereka lagi malak siswa di koridor belakang di dekat gudang lama yang udah nggak kepake. Kayaknya sih siswa yang dipalak tadi baru balik dari toilet. Jadi deh gue tolongin siswa tadi dan gue hajar tuh dua manusia nggak guna itu"

Oh, pantas aja ada luka kecil di sudut bibir Woojin dan memar yang tidak terlalu kentara di pipi Haknyeon.

"Lo emang punya super hero syndrome gitu ya, Wu?" tanyaku sedikit geli.

"Hahahaha gue kan emang Superman, Hoon. Eh, Supergirl ding. Yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari segala tindak kejahatan HAHAHAHAHAHA" serunya dengan lantang dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara sedangkan tangan kirinya di depan dada, mirip pose pahlawan bertopeng.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah konyol Seongwu.

"Terus lo disuruh ke perpustakaan malah keluyuran kemana-mana?"

"Iyalah, udah gila kali kalo gue mau ngedekem di perpustakaan"

Aku mengangguk sudah bisa menebaknya, "Terus mereka berdua itu sama bolosnya kayak lo?"

"Lah, mereka tuh seharusnya Kakak kelas kita. Mereka nggak naik kelas jadi seangkatan kita. Harusnya sih mereka nggak perlu ikut Orientasi Siswa lagi. Tapi namanya juga mau ngerusuh. Untung ketahuan gue. Tenang sekarang udah aman, mereka udah dibawah kendali gue"

"Waah keren" pujiku.

Seongwu otomatis membusungkan dada dengan hidung kembang kempis bangga mendengar pujianku membuatku tertawa geli di dalam hati. Duh, lucu banget ya.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa riuh terdengar dari meja belakang kami. Disana ada beberapa siswa siswi yang nampaknya populer tengah ngobrol seru diselingi dengan tawa heboh. Aku mengenali beberapa dari mereka karena mereka teman sekelasku.

"Dih dasar cowok sok banget! Gedek banget gue sama gayanya" ucap Seongwu kesal.

"HAH?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tuh cowok sok jago banget, ikut campur urusan gue tadi. Sok banget mau ngebelain gue. Tanpa dibelain juga Woojin sama Haknyeon babak belur di tangan gue"

"Loh, bukannya Kuanlin di kelas ya tadi pas lo dihukum?" tanyaku heran.

Ya, namanya Lai Kuanlin. Salah satu cowok yang berada di tengah kerumunan heboh itu. cowok jangkung dengan tatapan mata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir penuh yang kini hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi teman-temannya bercerita heboh berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Punggung berkeringat cowok itu pula lah yang menyelamatkanku dari terik matahari pagi tadi.

"Kok Kuanlin sih? Yang mana Kuanlin?" tanya Seongwu bingung. "Maksud gue tuh Kang Daniel. Tuh yang tubuhnya segede beruang, yang nyengir nyebelin tuh"

Aku mengamati cowok yang ditunjuk Seongwu. Perawakannya tegap dengan bahunya lebar dan tubuhnya terlihat tebal, tidak selaras dengan wajahnya yang ramah penuh senyum. Kelihatan sekali bahwa cowok itu tipe manusia yang mudah terhibur, matanya menyipit tertutup sempurna ketika tertawa, jangan lupakan kedua gigi kelincinya yang menonjol ketika tertawa.

Cowok tadi menoleh ke arah kami dan tersenyum lebar yang kuyakini diarahkan ke arah Seongwu karena kudengar dengusan kesal dari sampingku. Aku tersenyum tipis hingga Kuanlin yang berada di samping Daniel juga ikut menoleh dan menatapku. Tatapan tajam itu lagi. Tapi kini diiringi dengan senyum yang hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya namun berhasil membuat lesung pipinya terbit.

"Nih pesanan kalian kanjeng ratu" Woojin dan Haknyeon ternyata sudah kembali ke meja kami.

"Makasih ya" ucapku tulus.

"Duh santai aja kalo sama Abang mah" jawab Haknyeon. Sedangkan Woojin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

Seongwu sudah mulai makan dengan antusias. Aku juga mulai memakan jajangmyeonku ketika seporsi ttokbeoki di mangkuk kecil disodorkan kedepanku.

Aku menoleh bingung ke Woojin. Kan aku nggak pesan tteokboki.

"Itu bonus dari bibi Kantin kok. Gue sering dapet bonus gini" jawabnya mengerti arti tatapan bingungku.

"Oh. Kok dikasih ke gue?"

"Lo Cuma pesen jajangmyeon soalnya. Makan aja, biar pipinya tetep gemes" jawabnya santai.

Haknyeon sudah terbatuk-batuk heboh mendengar ucapan Woojin. Aku doain keselek sumpit jjampong nya tahu rasa! Sedangkan Seongwu hanya mengamati kami berdua dari balik mangkok bibimbapnya.

"Yaudah kita makan bareng aja" putusku dan tidak ada jawaban lagi dari mereka semua.

"Btw misi kalian hari ini apa?" tanya Haknyeon membuka obrolan.

Oh iya, aku baru inget tentang tugas menghafal semua panitia MOS.

"Hafalin semua nama panitia MOS. Gue aja nggak tahu jumlahnya berapa" jawab Seongwu.

"Jumlahnya Dua puluh tiga"jawabku teringat Kak Cherry, nama panggilan kakak pembina kelas kami.

"Namanya doang?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Ya sama mukanya lah bege" jawab Seongwu kesal.

"Gue bisa bantuin. Gue kenal semuanya" kata Woojin.

Aku dan Seongwu bertatapan lalu nyengir. Ada untungnya juga punya kenalan siswa yang nggak naik kelas ini hahahaha. Mereka juga lumayan menyenangkan. Sepertinya masa SMA ku juga nggak akan seburuk bayanganku.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Finally, I'm here again.. Jadi OSIRIS ini alurnya agak lambat ya dan tiap chapternya mengambil dari sudut pandang salah satu tokoh utamanya.. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini..Masih dan selalu menunggu feedback dari pembaca sekalian. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
